


Ses Parents

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sarada entendit une douce musique venir du salon. Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir ses parents danser lentement au rythme de la musique, sans se quitter du regard.





	Ses Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Naruto et Boruto : Naruto Next Generations appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto.

Sarada posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, après avoir envoyé un dernier message à Chocho. Elle se mit sous la couette, un immense sourire aux lèvres, prête pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cette journée avait vraiment été excellente. Sasuke était revenu à Konoha pour quelques jours avant de repartir en mission. Se n'était que quelques jours, mais pendant ce laps de temps, sa famille était réunie. Les visites de Sasuke étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et Sarada savait qu'un jour, il reviendrait pour de bon. Il est vrai qu'au début, la relation entre Sasuke et Sarada avait été compliquée. Tous deux se sentaient mal à l'aise et ne communiquaient pas vraiment. Mais heureusement, les choses avaient rapidement changé et Sarada était heureuse de la relation père-fille qu'elle partageait avec Sasuke.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit une douce musique venir du salon. Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir ses parents entrain de danser. Ils dansaient lentement au rythme de la musique, sans se quitter du regard. 

Vu de l'extérieur, la relation entre Sasuke et Sakura semblait complètement différente des parents des amis de Sarada. Ils ne se tenaient pas par la main comme les parents de Boruto, ils ne riaient pas en publique des plaisanteries de l'autre comme les parents de Chocho. Certains habitants de Konoha disaient qu'ils étaient froids l'un envers l'autre et que peut-être ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment. 

Mais c'est parce que les gens ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient bien voir. Ils ne voyaient pas le regard de Sakura s'illuminer quand Sasuke était près d'elle. Ils ne voyaient pas le sourire rempli d'amour et de tendresse de Sasuke quand Sakura parlait. Ou lorsqu'ils se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux et que le monde autour disparaissait, comme à ce moment précis. Sarada voyait toutes ces petites choses, tous ces petits moments entre ses parents qui prouvaient leur amour. Et elle espérait un jour trouver un amour comme le leur. 

Sarada se leva et retourna dans sa chambre, laissant ses parents dans leur monde.

_Fin___


End file.
